


daddy

by binchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchans/pseuds/binchans
Summary: Hyunjin hates his father.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	daddy

The soft, muffled cries are what woke Seungmin up. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and blearily looked around. Slipping on his glasses and standing up, he made his way to the adjacent bathroom, where the noises were coming from. He opened the door to find Hyunjin slumped down next to the toilet, a half empty bottle of that nasty grapefruit soju he liked in his hand while empties littered the ground.

Seungmin ran a hand through his hair, already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Hyunjin, did you see your father today?" His boyfriend sniffled and nodded, as Seungmin expected. His bleached locks were messy, his eyes red and puffy, and a bit of what Seungmin was sure was vomit was drying at the corner of his mouth. He looked disgusting but to Seungmin, he was beautiful.

He squatted down next to Hyunjin, smoothing a hand over his messy hair. "Was he mean to you, Jinnie?" He asked softly.

The blonde boy relaxed under Seungmin's touch. "So...So mean, Min. So horrible."

Seungmin clicked his tongue sympathetically. "Aw, Jinnie baby. your real daddy is here now, ok? I've got you, come here." Hyunjin shakily stood up, throwing his arms around Seungmin and blubbering in his ear. "Daddy! I h-hate him, he makes me feel like garbage, oh God, daddy I hate him..."

Seungmin hummed quietly, leading the crying boy into their bedroom. Hyunjin sat on the bed, gazing up at Seungmin with a slightly dazed look on his face.

Seungmin stood in front off him, cupping his cheeks. "Daddy will take care of you, baby." Hyunjin nodded silently, leaning into Seungmin's touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

Seungmin traced the planes of Hyunjin's face, watching him as he slowly relaxed. He gently pushed the elder down so he was laying on the bed and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss the warm, salty skin of his neck. "My sweet little baby, Daddy loves you so much."

He knew that for every vicious word Hyunjin's father spat at him, he'd have to smother it with sweet murmurs.

"Such a beautiful baby, all mine." He dragged his teeth down the whimpering boy's collarbone, slipping his hand under Hyunjin's shirt and stroking his stomach. "I made you, baby. You're mine." Hyunjin nodded, a small hiccup leaving his lips. Seungmin kissed Hyunjin's cheek, pulling away. Hyunjin's grip on his shoulders tightened, as if afraid Seungmin would pull away leave him to wallow in sadness.

But Seungmin only took off his glasses and stripped out of his shirt and boxers and climbed onto the bed. He situated himself so he was kneeling between Hyunjin's legs. He tugged off the black jeans Hyunjin was wearing, peeling off his boxers and sweatshirt after. "Hyunjinnie."

Hyunjin looked down at Seungmin. "Daddy?"

"I love you." Hyunjin gave him a shaky smile. "Love you."

Seungmin pushed his thighs apart, cooing softly as he brushed his thumb over the dry, puckered rim. Hyunjin whined, wriggling his hips impatiently.

He reached over to his night table, grabbing a tube of lube he had placed there for quick access. He drizzled the cold substance onto his fingers, warming it up before smearing it around Hyunjin's hole. The latter squirmed around but Seungmin placed a hand on his stomach, stilling him. He slipped the tip of his index finger into Hyunjin's entrance, biting his lip at the silky warmth.

It only took a minute to loosen Hyunjin up enough to fit his entire finger inside. Seungmin slipped another finger inside, probing around until he felt the spongy cluster of nerves. He pressed down, making Hyunjin yelp. He curled his fingers, scissoring them open.

"Daddy, m'fine." Hyunjin whispered. Seungmin pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching noise, wiping them on the bedspread. It wasn't often that Hyunjin asked for minimal prep, but Seungmin always enjoyed when he did. There was something about forcing his cock into Hyunjin as the boy's body tried to reject him that turned him on to no end.

He picked up the lube and slicked up his cock, his eyes meeting Hyunjin's. He gripped Hyunjin's milky thighs and spread them apart, nudging the head of his cock between Hyunjin's asscheeks and pressing it inside slowly. It was slow going and a lot harder than usual, but Hyunjin looked absolutely wrecked already, his little whimpers filling the room.

After making sure Hyunjin could take it, he started to thrust inside. Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut and let out a pretty moan. Still gripping Hyunjin's thighs, Seungmin pushed them upwards so that his knees were by his ears. "You look so beautiful, Jinnie. M'gonna cum inside your tight little cunt, okay?" Hyunjin nodded deliriously, his back arching as Seungmin's tip brushed his prostate.

He increased the speed of his thrusts, the bed shaking underneath them. He moved his hands from Hyunjin's thighs to his cheeks, cupping them and pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes met and they stared at each other, breath mingling as they moaned against each other's lips. Hyunjin clung to Seungmin, his nails digging into his back.

"My baby is so good to me, so good, so fucking good." Seungmin mumbled, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues tangled as Hyunjin messily licked inside Seungmin's mouth, teeth clicking together and saliva coating their lips.

Seungmin set a steady pace, whispering compliments and possessive remarks against Hyunjin's mouth. Tears welled up in Hyunjin's eyes and when they fell, Seungmin kissed them away. Hyunjin was tight and hot around him and it made it slightly hard to focus. He was supposed to be making Hyunjin feel special, even though all he wanted to do was turn him over and fuck him into the mattress.

He threaded his fingers through Hyunjin's hair, tugging slightly. Hyunjin moaned, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Daddy-" Hyunjin choked out, his body tensing up.

"Cum, Jinnie." Seungmin grunted, angling his hips so he could hit Hyunjin's prostate better. He moved one of his hands from Hyunjin's cheek and held his waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. Hyunjin held him tightly, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Seungmin pumped into him erratically as he chased his own release, shuddering as it came.

Both boys were spent, gasping for air and clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Seungmin could hear Hyunjin's heartbeat, the sound mingling with the blood rushing through his ears. Seungmin kissed Hyunjin's nose, closing his eyes. "You did so well." He should get up and clean both of them up, but his eyelids were suddenly heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He knew this would eventually happen again, that Hyunjin would try and find validation from his father. But Seungmin would be here, waiting for Hyunjin to come back to him, like he always did.


End file.
